


Surprises

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "Steve doing something old fashioned but fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Steve sat down on a bench and toed off his shoes, pulling at the laces of the rollerskates to loosen them. As he pushed his foot into the skate, he couldn't help glancing over at Tony, sitting next to Steve and pulling on his own rollerskates.

He kept waiting for Tony to laugh at him. First for wanting a date when they'd already been sleeping together for months, and then for their proposed activity. Dates were, after all, meant to help a couple get to know each other, and he and Tony knew each other very well already. But when they had time together outside of Avengers' business, they tended to spend it eating, sparring, or sleeping together, and Steve felt like he was missing something. A date seemed like the perfect solution.

Tony had surprised him, though. When Steve had asked him out, instead of half smirking, as Tony did when he wanted to laugh but didn't want to hurt your feelings, his face lit up with genuine pleasure and he agreed without hesitation. Not wanting to push his luck, Steve had withheld their destination until they'd arrived.

He'd struggled for inspiration and had landed on rollerskating in desperation. He'd enjoyed it before he'd been frozen, even before he'd become Captain America, and surely it was active enough to at least engage Tony.

But now Steve realized he needn't have worried. A smile tugged at the corner of Tony's mouth and his eyes sparkled as he tied the knot on the laces of his second rollerskate. He stood and looked down at Steve, still seated on the bench. "Ready?" he asked.

Steve finished with his own laces and nodded. "Yup."

"Great!" Tony said cheerfully. He pushed off strongly and sailed across the seating area, catching a bit of air as he cleared the lip that led down into the rink proper, and landing solidly. While Steve stared, Tony executed a perfect, tight circle that brought him back to the entrance of the smoothly. "What are you waiting for?" Tony called back to him, grinning broadly.

Steve stood, pushing off more cautiously than Tony had, and brought himself to a smooth halt at the entrance to the rink. "Tony, where did you learn to rollerskate?"

"You forgot about the jet-powered skates built into my armor again, didn't you?" Tony asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he smiled.

Steve laughed sheepishly. "In my defense, you hardly ever use them. And every time you do--"

"You wonder why they're still there," Tony finished, pushing himself backwards so that Steve could step into the rink.

"Yeah." Steve watched, bemused, as Tony skated a circle around him before sailing off, backwards again, inviting Steve to follow him. He obliged, catching up quickly, and Tony spun to skate forward at Steve's side.

"Because," Tony said, leaning in as if imparting a secret, "they're fun!" And he was off again, speeding halfway around the rink.

Steve laughed and set about chasing him down.


End file.
